Honeymoon
by TYJamie
Summary: Mis manos se aferraban a las sábanas con más fuerza a medida que él me embestía. Me penetraba una y otra vez mientras su boca se unía con la mía en una danza lenta, saboreándonos mutuamente. Amaba su olor, me estremecía con sólo saber que durante una vida entera, olería sólo a él. STONY/OMEGAVERSE/LEMON/Bottom!Steve


**Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** STONY/MCU/OMEGAVERSE/LEMON/ONESHOT

Omega!Steve/Bottom!Steve

Este es mi primer Omegaverse.

.

* * *

.

Estaba extasiado. Mis manos se aferraban a las sábanas con más fuerza a medida que él me embestía. Me penetraba una y otra vez mientras su boca se unía con la mía en una danza lenta, saboreándonos mutuamente. Amaba su olor, me estremecía con sólo saber que durante una vida entera, olería sólo a él, a su esencia que destilaba tanto la sexualidad y el erotismo del licor como la fragancia de cariño y posesión que emanaba el café matutino. Todo aquello tan fuertemente marcado en mi piel como un dulce perfume. El último toque aromático, empalagoso como el azúcar me derretía completamente porque sabía que al pasar de los años esa nota se había desarrollado hacia mí, solamente a mí.

Dios, cómo lo amaba.

Amaba sentirlo sobre mí, haciéndome el amor como nunca antes. No porque no soliéramos hacerlo, Tony no permitiría lo contrario, pero evidentemente había algo especial esa noche. No era la luz de la luna de aquella noche italiana que iluminando tenuemente la habitación de hotel a través de las ventanas. No, era porque hacía unas horas que me había casado y las manos de Stark que tantas veces me habían tocado rudamente en los más vergonzosos lugares, ahora temblaban ligeramente al recorrerme. Sentía todo mi cuerpo arder ante su atenta mirada.

Sus ojos llorosos por el deseo y su boca susurrando mi nombre entre palabras de amor. El sólo hecho de saber que el gran Tony Stark me pertenecía, me hacía sentir un estremecimiento incontrolable. Saber que yo le pertenecía al igual que él era completamente mío me hacía gemir indecentemente.

Su Omega. Mi Alfa.

Mi compañero destinado y el único para mí. Desde que lo conocí no tuve ojos para nadie más, incluso antes de marcarme como su propiedad.

Al verle casi al borde del orgasmo, aproveché mi corpulencia superior para tumbarlo en la cama. Inevitablemente gemí al sacarlo de mí por la incómoda sensación de ausencia, aun así él no se inmutó, sabía lo que yo haría. Sonrió sin decir nada ni hacer comentarios obscenos como usualmente haría, al contrario, colocó ambas manos a los lados de mi cadera para guiarme a sentarme sobre él. Tomé su duro miembro y lo llevé a mi ansiosa entrada para empalarme lentamente en él.

Cuando lo sentí tan profundamente no pude evitar llevar la cabeza hacia atrás para ahogar una impúdica exclamación que fue acompañada por un gruñido bronco desde la garganta de mi esposo.

Aunque no estábamos en celo sabía que se estaba conteniendo, haciéndome disfrutar del momento, embriagándome con su ternura y atención. Masturbándome suavemente, instándome en una muda petición a subir y bajar en su entrepierna, aquel eje de carne que me enloquecía ruinmente.

Y él lo estaba disfrutando, el cómo me entregaba casi desvergonzadamente al placer y a él.

—Te amo.

Mi mirada había estado perdida en algún punto de la pared por lo que bajé la vista hacia él y lo encontré observándome casi con adoración. Éste era el mismo Tony que había botado todos mis supresores y se había encargado personalmente de que ninguna farmacéutica a nivel nacional me los proveyera. Éste era el Tony que me encerró en su alcoba durante mi primer celo después de setenta años en el hielo. Éste era el Tony que me marcó como suyo tras la primera vez que lo habíamos hecho justificándose en nuestro vínculo.

En resumen, un tipo que a mi criterio únicamente pensaba en él.

Un hombre que desde lo conocí puso mi mundo de cabeza. Con el que tuve sexo infinitas veces en cada parte de la torre y del complejo. A quien nunca le importó el lugar y tenía fascinación por el sexo duro, intenso, prolongado.

Me incliné hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron nuevamente unidos y pudiera saborear su boca otra vez, enviándome oleadas de excitación desde los pies hasta el último cabello en mi cabeza. Respondí un escueto: «Yo también, Tony», antes de comenzar un atrevido movimiento oscilante en su pene que nos llevó al clímax mutuo, notando como su semen caliente se desbordaba en mi interior al presionarme con su nódulo ardiente.

Tras un par de minutos en los que mi trasero no cesaba de palpitar me di cuenta de que —como siempre— ambos seguíamos duros. Aquel imbécil de hierro no me dejó disfrutar del letargo post orgásmico pues, ayudado por mi semen sobre su pecho, volvió a acariciarme; esta vez, sin ninguna delicadeza, apretando desde la base hasta el glande.

—Tony no, espera —me negué pero como siempre, mi voz sonó dudosa. Era vergonzoso admitir que deseaba que continuara, que si bien disfrutaba hacer el amor, no podía esperar por sentir su dominio sobre mí, subyugándome y llevándome al límite.

—Dilo —susurró en mi oído tras tumbarme sobre la cama frente a mi falta de resistencia, lamiendo mi cuello en señal de sometimiento—. Di lo que quieres, Steve.

Enterré mi cabeza en el colchón, negándome momentáneamente pese a que él continuamente me seducía a cumplir sus caprichos de genio mimado. Ante mi negativa separó mis glúteos y colocó su pene entre ellas, friccionando pausadamente. La sensación me hizo suspirar. Podía ocultar mi rostro todo lo que quisiera pero mis reacciones eran audiblemente delatoras.

Podía escuchar el sonido de chapoteo que se producía en mi espalda baja gracias a la lubricación excesiva que me mojaba sólo para él.

—Fóllame —pedí entre jadeos, silenciados por la almohada. Sabía lo mucho que lo excitaba oírme decir malas palabras.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te folle? —preguntó, deteniéndose momentáneamente en mi cuello y hombros para esparcir pequeños besos de forma cariñosa. Me mordí los labios ante su silencio expectante.

—Duro —admití en un murmullo que apenas se escuchó—. Fóllame duro, Tony.

Con la cara contra la cama no me hizo falta voltear a verle, casi podía percibir su soberbia y divertida expresión. Se levantó de mi espalda para que me acomodara. En cualquier otro momento podría discutir con él, negarme, pero lo deseaba tanto, sentirme poseído por él, sentirme lleno de él, que me hiciera olvidar todo lo demás al atizar cada terminal nerviosa en mí. Me apoyé en codos y rodillas para quedar a cuatro patas, escurriendo a causa del anhelo. No tuve que esperar mucho para experimentar su hombría otra vez dentro de mis entrañas, penetrándome rítmicamente, aprovechando su condición dominante y la sumisión que se extendía como fuego en mi bajo abdomen.

Entraba y salía de mi expandida y pulsante entrada, golpeando aquel punto que él conocía a la perfección, obligándome a proferir gritos de angustioso placer, rogando por más, suplicando por perder el juicio bajo su experiencia en mí.

Bajo la influencia de sus besos húmedos y aliento caliente en mi nuca. Bajo el agarre despiadado de sus rudas manos en la piel de mi cintura con la intención de dejar marcas. Marcas que al borrarse él volvería a hacer, porque Tony era extremadamente posesivo pero nunca haría nada para lastimarme de una forma que no fuera más que un juego sexual.

Cada vez que lo hacíamos nos convertíamos en un completo desastre de fluidos corporales: semen, salivación y sudor. El aroma a sexo dentro de la habitación era fragante, sutilmente agrio, pero en absoluto desagradable; eran nuestras esencias mezcladas hasta formar una sola, impregnándonos en ella. Con sólo olerlo podía sentir que me corría de nuevo aunque intuía por experiencia que él no me lo dejaría tan fácil.

—Acuéstate y abre las piernas —ordenó, saliendo de mi interior sin previo aviso y haciéndome proferir un quejido angustioso ante la ausencia—. Vamos, Stevie. Te gustará —me animó frente a mi indecisión.

Peticiones como aquellas me hacían sentir tan mareado y sofocado como si fuera la primera vez. Sin verle a la cara —porque simplemente no podía—, me tumbé de espaldas sobre aquel mojado colchón y abrí las piernas. Pero no, evidentemente eso no era lo que él quería. Me sujeté cada muslo con una mano y elevé mis piernas hasta quedar totalmente expuesto para él. Me sentía tan abierto. No me hacía falta mirarle para advertir sus ojos devorándome lenta y viciosamente.

—Podría correrme con sólo verte —comentó innecesariamente mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta el interior de mis muslos, repartiendo pequeños y sensibles mordiscos entre ambos—. Mírame —demandó.

Aparté la vista del espejo del techo, en el cual no había reparado atentamente hasta el momento, justo en el instante en el cual mi pene desaparecía por completo dentro de su boca y yo, como el asmático que una vez fui, olvidaba cómo respirar ante la imagen. Sus ojos húmedos, las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, mirándome directamente amenazaban mi salud mental.

Me permití, con voz ronca, repetir su nombre reiteradas veces en un coro de súplicas desesperadas al apreciar la cavidad tibia de su boca y una lengua experta lamiéndome dentro de ella. Poco a poco su respiración se relajó hasta que pudo llevar una mano a mis testículos, sobándolos sin sutilezas. Después introdujo fácilmente un dedo en mi ano y presionó cadenciosamente aquel punto prostático que debilitó mis piernas, obligándome a sujetar su cabeza con desesperación para inevitablemente correrme en su boca.

Tony se separó inmediatamente de mí. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera disculparme, con la vista aún borrosa debido a los temblores post orgásmicos me quedé completamente mudo. El magnate Tony Stark tragó con fuerza, dejándome contemplar como su manzana de Adán se movía al pasar mi semen por su garganta. No sólo lo tragó sino que quitó los restos de mi miembro con la lengua y un dedo que posteriormente lamió con sadismo.

—Dios, Tony —protesté al llevarme ambos brazos al rostro con el fin de cubrir mi cara de aquel morboso y extremadamente bochornoso espectáculo.

Aun así me sorprendí cuando cayó acostado a mi lado y me vi arrastrado sobre él. Al principio creí que quería que lo montara de nuevo pero vi como hurgó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, que convenientemente había quedado a su alcance, un par de sobres de lubricante y yo sabía que aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. Tragué ansioso al ver cómo él todavía seguía duro y esbozaba la sombra de una sonrisa.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que me había dejado ser el activo, ya que para un Alfa como él seguramente no era nada fácil ceder el control ni reprimir sus bajos instintos. Pero, cuando ocurría, podía sentir esa plenitud de estar completamente comprometido y unido a alguien. Que si bien éramos el Alfa y su Omega, cuando estábamos en la intimidad sólo éramos él y yo. Tony Stark y Steve Rogers.

Otra vez busqué sus labios puesto que nunca podría cansarme de sus besos. Saboreé su boca mientras al mismo tiempo que me respondía con gruñidos yo me sentía nuevamente excitado al probar su saliva mezclada con algo de mi propio sabor. No podía ser asqueroso viniendo de él.

Cuando nos separamos podía sentir su furia contenida así como la pasión reprimida. Sus pupilas se habían agrandado aún más, como las de un drogadicto y yo sabía perfectamente a qué se debía aquello. Conocía la magnitud de lo que él estaba sintiendo al transmitirle todos mis sentimientos a través de aquel intenso intercambio de saliva. Deslicé mi nariz desde su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, rasguñando levemente la zona con los dientes, tímidamente; exteriorizando la demandante lascivia que se apoderaba de mí cuando se trataba de aquel egocéntrico y excéntrico hombre que a fin de cuentas, era todo mío.

Bajé con dientes y lengua hasta sus pezones, chupando con adoración los pequeños botones rosados en su agitado pecho. Lamí la cicatriz del reactor antes de seguir descendiendo hacia su vientre. En todo el camino sus manos no dejaron de revolver mi cabello ni su pecho dejó de proferir un sonido parecido a un ronroneo. Chupé la zona sensible debajo de su ombligo antes de llegar a su zona púbica e inhalar el olor de su sexo que ahora olía a mí. Sentí la boca hacérseme agua al igual que la mirada borrosa, dropándome con su sucio y empalagoso aroma. Gemí inconscientemente con sólo eso. Sin perder tiempo, tomé su miembro con la mano para besarlo cariñosamente desde la base hasta la punta, deteniéndome en el frenillo, rozando los dientes a propósito, provocando sus débiles quejas.

Rodeé la punta con los labios como si fuera un caramelo con el fin de succionarla vigorosamente esperando obtener una reacción concreta, un gemido ahogado y lastimero de parte de Tony que me sacudió el cuerpo entero. No paraba de jadear y chorrear indecentemente ni aún en el momento de introducirlo por completo en mi boca, notando el instante en el cual topaba el paladar. Era imposible describir cómo el calor se había instalado en cada uno de mis poros y en el ambiente, abrasando mis sentidos. Quería degustarlo y tragarlo, devorarlo. Percibía un vínculo más fuerte que la unión de almas. Me volvía un completo loco, un animal obsesionado con él, con cada parte de él.

A duras penas, recurriendo a toda mi fuerza de voluntad, aparté mi rostro de su entrepierna, cogí uno de los sobres de lubricante, lo abrí con los dientes y vertí la mitad en mis dedos índice y medio. Tanteé su entrada luego de hacer uso del resto del empaque para comenzar a introducir un dedo en él con mucho cuidado sabiendo de antemano que no se lubricaría naturalmente, ya que biológicamente no estaba preparado para ser penetrado analmente y quizás mucho menos por un Omega.

El sólo hecho de que su trasero oprimiera mis dedos provocaba un inmenso escalofrío en mi vientre. Pacientemente busqué su próstata, lo que sinceramente no me fue tan fácil. Únicamente su respiración agitada junto a la forma en la que comenzó a removerse sobre la cama me guiaron hasta el lugar exacto. Fue mi oportunidad de introducir el segundo dedo a la vez que rasgaba el segundo paquete de lubricante para ayudar en el proceso. Sabía por experiencia previa que si quería que la incursión dentro su cuerpo no resultara dolorosa tenía que ensancharlo al ancho de más o menos tres dedos, pero también sabía que la conformidad nunca sería la principal cualidad de los Alfas.

Cuando apenas hube introducido el tercer dedo, Tony gruñó y se quejó con su acostumbrado tono demandante, pese a que no estaba en posición de hacerlo. No obstante, fueron más mis ganas de finalmente estar en su interior las que me llevaron a colocarme entre sus piernas y penetrarle muy lentamente. Si bien ambos estábamos impacientes, no quería hacerle daño. Vertí el resto del oleoso lubricante a medida que nos uníamos nuevamente.

Tony gimió y rugió descaradamente cuando comencé a golpear dentro de él. Su pene goteaba sin ser tocado y su cuerpo se retorcía, estirándose hacia atrás de una forma tan erótica y pornográfica que me dificultaba verle y moverme al mismo tiempo; como si cada neurona en mi cerebro hubiera decidido desconectarse, mandar mi capacidad de raciocinio al diablo o desenchufar mi cerebro del resto del sistema.

Me arañaba la espalda y yo gemía su nombre tan fuerte que seguramente parecería que yo era el que estaba recibiendo, no al contrario. Posiblemente estábamos incomodando al hotel completo pero en ese instante la parte moral y reservada dentro de mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Era tan apretado, estrujaba mi miembro casi dolorosamente como si quisiera absorberme aún más en su interior. Sólo alcanzaba a contemplar ese rostro contraído por sensaciones que yo conocía muy bien y oír el sonido inmoral de nuestras pieles chocando rítmicamente.

—…adentro.

Enfoqué mi mirada e intenté comprender. Seguramente entendió que yo estaba totalmente fuera de mí en ese momento por lo que repitió.

—Córrete adentro —pidió, tras lo que se relamió los labios lascivamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior, sonrió permisivamente,

Tony nunca diría eso. Las pocas veces en las que me había consentido ser la parte dominante nunca me había ni siquiera sugerido terminar en su interior. El que ahora me lo pidiera con esa expresión de lujuria me produjo remolinos de deseo creciendo en la boca del estómago. Ésta era nuestra noche de bodas después de todo y él estaba poniendo especial cuidado en mimarme como sólo él sabía.

Aún con mi parte inferior enterrada firmemente en él, me puse de rodillas y alcé su cadera junto a la mía haciendo uso de la fuerza de ambas manos. Lo insté a sostenerse de mis brazos, besándolo con la devoción que solía hacerlo. Alcé su cadera sin salir por completo de su entrada para luego dejarlo caer contra mi pelvis, repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez.

Pensé que le disgustaría mi atrevimiento pero al contrario de lo que esperaba se aferró firmemente antes de hundir los dientes en mi hombro dolorosamente, de la forma que sólo a un Omega puede gustarle y calentarle, al punto de hacerme eyacular precozmente en sus entrañas. El héroe en mis brazos continuó empalándose a sí mismo hasta correrse abundantemente en mi pecho y cuello, sonrojado y absorto, sofocado y diciendo mi nombre con la respiración entrecortada.

—Eso fue increíble —susurró en mi oído mientras mordía mi lóbulo en introducía la lengua en mi oreja en un claro simbolismo sexual.

¿Acaso Tony Stark no se cansaba? ¿Dónde tenía el botón de apagado éste hombre?

Puesto que en tantos años de relación no lo había descubierto. Hundí mi cara en el hueco entre su cabeza y cuello aspirando suavemente su perfume, relajándome instantáneamente mientras finalmente me volvía flácido. Para mi sorpresa o infortunio descubrí que yo era el único cayendo en el letargo. Mi esposo parecía plenamente listo para una ronda más o peor, su aroma estaba cambiando al igual que su aliento se volvía pesado, su mirada se tornaba vidriosa. Tragaba repetidas veces al mantener la boca abierta y estaba demás decir que su pulso estaba mil veces acelerado.

Feromonas.

Sí, al parecer nuestro primer sexo matrimonial había inducido el celo en Tony y por la manera en la que sus manos elevaban mi temperatura rápidamente podía prever que en menos de un par de horas estaría en el mismo estado febril, abriendo las piernas incansablemente en una sesión salvaje, bestial de relaciones sexuales sin ningún tipo de control. Con únicamente imaginarlo me volvía a humedecer con anhelo.

.

* * *

.

Sus dedos masajeaban mi cuero cabelludo apaciblemente. El aire estaba impregnado de una tenue fragancia floral y percibía cómo mi cuerpo era lentamente sumergido en un líquido tibio y agradable. Sin pensar en nada más, me relajé, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Para mi desconcierto me encontré recostando la cabeza en el ángulo de sus muslos.

— ¿Ya estás consciente? —cuestionó en voz baja.

Entonces me di cuenta de dónde me encontraba. Estaba dentro de la bañera del cuarto del hotel y Tony sentado en el bode de la misma me lavaba el cabello con movimientos suaves.

—Estás hecho un desastre, Cap —rió por lo bajo como si pretendiera no molestarme con el sonido de su risa—. Me corrí un montón en tu cabello, lo siento.

«No lo siente para nada», me dije internamente.

Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, la boca pastosa, la cadera pesada, la espalda me daba leves punzadas; en conjunto no era propiamente dolor, sólo una leve molestia que se extendía desde el tronco hasta las extremidades. Intenté recordar a Stark corriéndose en mi cabello pero no logré hacerlo. Mis recuerdos eran un perfecto caos.

Recordé a Tony vestido en un costoso traje negro. Recordé haberlo abrazado por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y haber apoyado mi mentón en su hombro mientras él bromeaba antes de hundir el cuchillo en el pastel. Dejó el cubierto a un lado, tras lo cual pasó un dedo por la cubierta merengue y girándose lo llevó a mi boca. Me besó tiernamente, abrazándome por el cuello y alejándome mentalmente de los invitados con sus entrometidas cámaras. Bucky carraspeó, Sam silbó y Nat hizo un comentario obsceno que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Qué día es hoy? —pregunté ausentemente.

—Lunes, cariño —respondió al mismo tiempo que, haciendo uso del rociador, enjuagaba mi cabello.

Tardé varios segundos en procesar aquella simple palabra. Al entender lo que implicaba, me giré bruscamente para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y encontrarme con su habitual expresión divertida.

— ¿Lunes?

Tony sólo sonrió y me besó en los labios brevemente.

—Sí, objetivamente nuestra noche de bodas duró tres noches. La mitad de mi pene quedó atorada en tu trasero, ya llamé a urgencias, los paramédicos vienen en camino —bromeó inapropiadamente como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Difícilmente conseguía recordar la primera parte de la noche del viernes y él me estaba diciendo que estuvimos teniendo sexo durante más de dos días. De no ser porque ya habíamos pasado por ello incontables veces, tendría el valor de negarlo. Fue entonces cuando pequeños fragmentos comenzaron a pasar delante de mí.

En uno de ellos, me encontraba a los pies del sofá, recostado sobre la alfombra, mientras una de mis piernas se alzaba sobre el hombro de Tony. Posición que le permitía mover la cadera contra mí desesperadamente, jadeando, completamente sudado. En otro, sólo podía ver la playa en pleno mediodía, sosteniéndome del marco de la ventana, sabiendo que una lengua húmeda entraba y salía de mí.

Cristo, sentía la cara arder con sólo acordarme. No es como si no conociera al hombre que amaba pero seguía sintiendo una infinita vergüenza cada vez que recordaba ese tipo de situaciones. Suspirando, rogando por más, usando la fuerza que me había otorgado el suero con el fin de proteger al país sólo para tener sesiones magníficas e increíbles de apareamiento.

Y a continuación comencé a verme a mí mismo contra la cabecera de la cama, en el pequeño sofá del recibidor, sobre el mesón desayunador, frente a la vitrina del minibar y en cada lugar de aquel recinto, fornicando desbocadamente. Incluso pude rememorar que tareas sencillas como ducharnos o comer eran de una dificultad titánica porque sólo ansiábamos continuar.

—Tony —murmuré su nombre para mí cuando el agua dejó de caer en mi cabeza.

—Espero haberte embarazado —comentó con naturalidad mientras se levantaba y colocándose enfrente de mí se sentaba sobre mis piernas, debajo del agua—. De lo contrario tendré que empezar de nuevo.

Dicho esto, acercó su rostro al mío al mismo tiempo que iniciaba una caricia en mis pezones con sus pulgares. Advertí un ligero ardor unido a la sensación placentera que conllevaba tal acción.

—No puedo Tony, de verdad —me resistí, mi cuerpo me gritaba que no intentara nada más. No es que sintiera algún dolor o desagrado en especial pero experimenté un vacío incómodo, como si me hubieran drenado todos los fluidos. Además, cada centímetro de mi piel se encontrara mil veces más sensible,

—No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera, aunque por ti podría hacer el esfuerzo —sonrió imperceptiblemente, moviendo la nariz sutilmente y adoptando su fingido tono de seriedad—. Vamos a comer, ordené algo que espero si termine en mi estómago y no volcado en el suelo.

Se puso de pie, tendiéndome la mano para salir de allí. Luego de colocarnos la ropa interior, prenda de la cual habíamos prescindido aquellos días, nos colocamos algo cómodo para ahora sí conocer la Italia de la que tanto Tony había presumido. Noté como caminaba con dificultad y no pude evitar ahogar una risilla.

—Atrévete a hacer algún comentario al respecto y te castro, Rogers. Es más, te pido el divorcio.

Antes de que pudiera continuar con su perorata, lo giré y abracé con fuerza. Estaba tan endemoniadamente feliz y no deseaba contenerme. Besé su mejilla repitiéndole infinidad de veces cuánto lo amaba. Esto era justo lo que parecía, el comienzo del resto de una vida juntos.

.

* * *

.

Luego de un largo día, decidimos cenar afuera en un pequeño pero lujoso restaurante local, algo que nos iba más o menos bien a ambos. Habíamos ordenado la especialidad de la casa y mientras esperábamos el postre acariciaba su muñeca izquierda por encima de la mesa, absorto en el anillo que comprometía su dedo anular.

—Estúpido Omega.

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con su rostro ligeramente sonrojado por el vino, aparentando estar molesto. Me miró tan fija e intensamente que tuve que desviar la mirada.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti, Steve —dijo en voz baja como si me estuviera informando un secreto de estado.

—Nos casamos hace tres días, Tony —le respondí, entre divertido y curioso—. El alcohol se te subió a la cabeza.

—No, no, nada de eso, ¿cómo decirlo? —Se levantó tambaleante del asiento y gritó— ¡Éste es el hombre que amo, señores!

Casi me ahogo con un sorbo de agua. Las personas a nuestro alrededor volvieron a sus platos tras unos segundos de risas, abucheos, aplausos y silbidos. Me quería morir. Aún ebrio era Tony, siendo Tony. Mi excéntrico hombre de hierro. Debí haber lucido muy desconcertado porque sólo suspiró, ésta vez tomándome él de la mano sin agregar nada más, acariciando mi anillo de bodas afectuosamente.

Ahí estábamos después de nuestro matrimonio, cenando un filete en salsa, escuchando el sonido de las olas y soportando el frío proveniente del mar. Parecía una escena sacada de una película de mi época. Absolutamente irreal.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que aquel Omega débil y enfermizo de Brooklyn se había enlistado en el ejército como una rata de laboratorio sólo para experimentaran con él y un suero que le daría la fuerza de un Alfa sano, permitiéndole luchar contra los abusivos como siempre había deseado.

Lo detesté tanto después de conocerlo, su narcisismo, su altanería, su soberbia. Aun así, inevitablemente recordé cómo mi primera vez después del hielo fue en un almacén de armas en menos de dos metros cuadrados a miles de kilómetros de altura dentro de un helicarrier. Sin embargo luché contra el enamoramiento irracional que sentí por ese insensato Alfa. Tomé supresores hasta que me sentí enfermo, evitando constantemente estar en el mismo recinto que él. Pensé erróneamente que mi disputa era contra el hijo de Howard pero estaba luchando contra mí mismo. Contra mi impulso de tenerlo sobre mí haciendo de nuestro celo un completo desastre, batallando contra las ganas de despertar a su lado envuelto en sus sábanas, contra el anhelo de cenar y desayunar juntos.

Discutíamos y peleábamos continuamente, aunque eventualmente acabábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales en cualquier lugar de la torre y posteriormente del complejo, Fue necesaria una guerra y separación para darme cuenta de que no podía vivir sin él, que lo necesitaba más que a mi propia vida. Al contrario de lo que creía, de los reproches que pensé que le haría al volver a verle, entendí en lo profundo de mi alma que ni podía alejarme de él, que nuestro vínculo iba mucho más allá de una herida en el cuello.

Una noche me susurró al oído: «Cásate conmigo»

Medio adormilado, alcé la mirada. Continuó en un murmullo pausado.

—Sé que eres mi compañero destinado, sé que pasaremos una vida junto al otro pero, más que una marca hecha en la privacidad, para mí no hay otro, Steven Grant Rogers. El mundo tiene que saber que me perteneces.

Aquellas palabras decían tanto. Me habían presentado al heredero de las Industrias Stark pero yo conocía al hombre que me amaba, que nunca mostraría a nadie más sus dudas e inseguridades.

—No te pertenezco —refuté sólo por la costumbre de llevarle la contraria a diestra y siniestra.

— ¿En serio fue lo único que escuchaste? —inquirió, rodando los ojos.

—Ya cállate, Tony.

Y me apoderé de su boca, casi como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer para expresarle cuánto lo amaba. Cuánto deseaba tenerlo para toda la vida, una duración que me parecía extremadamente corta. Uní nuestros labios con ternura, con veneración, con afán de que lo que había comenzado un día con un estremecimiento al encontrarlo, nunca terminara. Tras muchos minutos en los que continuamos besándonos suavemente sobre la cama, parando sólo para tomar aire, me separé, me perdí en aquellos profundos ojos castaños y asentí.

—Entonces, ¿a partir de cuándo te llamarás Steve Stark-Rogers?

El tema quedó en el olvido por lo que realmente creí que aquella improvisada proposición de matrimonio era un capricho momentáneo del ingeniero que eventualmente quedaría aplazada por encargos y obligaciones. Sinceramente me quedé completamente estupefacto la noche que llegué de una misión y a medida que transitaba con la motocicleta entre los edificios de Nueva York, las inmensas pantallas publicitarias mostraban momentos íntimos. Fracciones de minutos que exhibían nuestras peleas más tontas, sus bromas de mal gusto, mis intentos fallidos por enderezar su comportamiento, nuestras mañanas, nuestras cenas, las noches de película, los viernes de comida extranjera, mis ilustraciones, nuestros besos en el taller entre grasa y herramientas, mis regaños, su mala alimentación, sus manías, nuestros cumpleaños.

No sé en qué momento me detuve en mitad de la avenida a pesar de las bocinas ni sé por qué aquello me conmovió inmensamente, Los automóviles a mi alrededor también se había detenido, algunos inclusive se habían bajado, al igual que los oficinistas e inquilinos se asomaban por las ventanas de edificios y rascacielos. Todas las pantallas se unificaron para mostrar una sola imagen que decía todo menos los que esperaba.

« ¿Qué tal si nos casamos hoy, Steve Rogers?»

Ése idiota.

El genio millonario, filántropo y sinvergüenza de Anthony Edward Stark, el hijo del gran Howard Stark estaba diciéndole al mundo que quería casarse con un civil llamado Steve Rogers.

Un segundo después, Iron Man bajó del cielo para aterrizar justo delante de mí. Fue audible la exclamación de asombro por parte de la multitud. La cara me ardía embarazosamente. Tony salió de la armadura sin que la gente dejara de apuntarnos con sus teléfonos móviles. ¿En algún momento creí que un Stark podía pedir matrimonio de forma normal?

Estaba vestido implacablemente. Sus mejillas no denotaron ni un ligero tono de rubor cuando se llevó una mano al bolsillo para sacar una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo y la abrió sin mediar palabra. No esperé que hiciera otro movimiento, sencillamente no podía. Lo abracé, alzándolo un poco del suelo, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Tony realmente no permitiría que yo me separara nuevamente de él y estaba allí para advertírmelo.

—Sí —acepté en un murmullo, con la voz quebrada.

— ¿Escucharon eso, señoras? ¡A partir de hoy Tony Stark será un hombre felizmente casado!

.

* * *

.

Espero les haya gustado, estoy aprendiendo. Gracias por leer, besos.

.


End file.
